Easter Statues 🗿
|Date Added = 25 December, 2019|ItemSize = 6x7 units|Life required = |Reborn Proof = Yes|Sacrifice Proof? = Yes|ConveyorSpd = 100%|UpgradeCounter = Way-up-high and ground upgrader are both 2|Source = Gift of Funny Eggs ��|BuyValue = Can't Buy|SellValue = Can't Sell|Date Removed = 27 December, 2019|Reason For Removal = End of Christmas 2019 Event.}} "These statues originated from a nearby island where everyday is Easter day. The way they upgrade ores seems to be a mystery." Overview The Easter Statues �� '''is an Exotic-tier upgrader obtained in Part III of the Christmas Update 2019. It is collected by unwrapping the Gift of Funny Eggs ��. Its top upgrader does a x4 upgrade to all ore, and if the ore goes through the bottom upgrader (provided the ore has gone through the top upgrader already), a x8 multiplier is applied, which makes a total of x32 multiplier. However, if ore goes through the bottom part first, or the bottom upgrader only, there will be no multiplier. The original item was originally supposed to be added in the 2017 Easter Event but was cut due to multiple issues regarding hitbox alignment. Appearance '''Beta Appearance: '''Originally created by dinoman26 and originally supposed to be added in the 2017 Easter Event, the heads are much blockier compared to the '''Current Appearance of the item due to it being remade by Frenzzyy. Instead of an S-Shaped Way-Up-High Upgrader, the upgrader conveyor is in a straight line. Current Appearance: '''Easter Statues �� '''has a unique appearance, boasting two Moai heads in varying sizes and shapes. A small fire can be seen along the corner of the upgrader along with vines and a small tree. This upgrader is especially unique mainly from the S-Shaped Way-Up-High upgrader that runs perpendicular from the main conveyor, which also has shadows leading into total darkness like the Schrodinger Evaluator. Trivia * The Easter Statues is the first upgrader to have more than one conveyor. * A remake of this item was made in 2018 by Frenzzyy, who was hoping to have it added to give credit to dinoman26, the original creator of Easter Statues. This remake was later denied by OutOfOrderFoxy. ** This version of the Easter statues was used in the Christmas 2019 event. * This is the second item to use an emoji in its name, the first was its gift, Gift of Funny Eggs �� * This can be known as an Easter/Christmas variant of the shop item Hydraulic Duality Refiner. ** Like the Hydraulic Duality Refiner, you can use 2 of this upgrader for the upgrade, one in the ground and one in the way-up-high elevation. * This item was buffed at the end of the Christmas Event 2019. * The description is a complete reference to the Easter Update 2017, as there was a hidden island that had a Moai statue on it that dropped eggs at a good rate. * This item is mostly inspired by the Easter Island located in the southeastern Pacific Ocean, at the southeasternmost point of the Polynesian Triangle in Oceania. Category:Easter Event 2017 Category:Upgrader Category:Way-Up-High Category:Two-Layer Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Sacrifice-Proof Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Exotic Category:Christmas Update 2019 Category:Large Category:Currently unobtainable